deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Trivia
This is a collection of Deadliest Warrior trivia. Note that the information on this page is subject to change as more episodes are aired. Top 10 Warrior Match-Ups *Attila the Hun vs. Alexander the Great, Jesse James vs. Al Capone, the Spetsnaz vs IRA episodes are so far the only episodes in which warriors from the same continent have faced each other.﻿ *George Washington vs. Napoleon Bonaparte is the first match between two named warriors who were alive at the same time as each other. Weapons *The Aztec Jaguar vs. Zande Warrior is the only ancient match-up in which neither warrior had a sword. *The Gladiator, Ninja, Pirate, William Wallace﻿, Viet Cong, and Musketeer all had five weapons (the latter three if their respective combinations are regarded as separate weapons), but faced warriors who only had four. *The Ming Warrior is the only modern warrior whose deadliest weapon (in term of kills) was their explosive weapon. This also makes them the only modern warrior whose deadliest weapon was not a firearm. *With the exception of the IRA (vs. the Taliban) and the U.S. Army Rangers, any warrior to have gained an edge in the "Explosive Weapons" category lost their respective matchup (this applies to the IRA when they fought the Spetsnaz.). Weapons Match-Ups *Every time a sling﻿ is used, it was pitted against a bow and arrow. In each case, the sling got significantly fewer kills than the bow (the three slings combining for only 13 kills to the combined 413 kills of the three bows). Also, each of the sling's users ended up losing their match. *Three warriors have won three out of four weapons tests: the Māori Warrior, SWAT, and Vlad the Impaler. Of these three, only the Māori lost. Weapons Tests *The Tommy Gun test in the "Jesse James vs. Al Capone" episode is the first time in which a modern vehicle is used in a weapons test.﻿ Modern vehicles were later used in the "KGB vs. CIA" and "Somali Pirates vs. Medellin Cartel", although only the Somali Pirate's AK-47 test (from a boat) had the expert firing from the vehicle while it was in motion. Miscellaneous The Season 2 trailer of Deadliest Warrior showed some of the warriors, but their appearance in the trailer doesn't reflect to their appearance in the actual show. Differences Al Capone Capone has a fatter actor and is using two Tommy Guns at once. Aztec Jaguar The Aztec doesn't wear a Jaguar helmet, replaced by a hat of feathers. The Aztec fights both the Roman Centurion and the Zande. The Maquahuitl is smaller and is used as a throwing weapon. Celt The Celt is using a different shield and has horns on his helmet. Navy SEAL The Navy SEAL was shown fighting a Nazi instead of an Israel Commando. Nazi Waffen SS The Nazi shown was wearing glasses and black cloathing and was fighting a Navy SEAL. Because Waffen SS had strict physical requirements, the Nazi shown was an ordinary soldier, not a Waffen SS. The Mauser C96 is replaced by a Luger. Persian Immortal The Persian has a veil and was wielding two axes. Roman Centurion The Centurion is wearing more plate armor. He was also fighting an Aztec. Zande Zande was respelled as Azande. The Zande was not wearing the hat he wears in the show. In the trailer, the Zande wears a necklace. The shield has a different design. Category:Lists Category:General Information